Oh, this can't be good!
by Carter Crazy
Summary: McKay and Carter wake up to find themselves in bed together but cant remember how they got there. Everything is forgotten until Sam starts getting certain signs and symptoms. Can they keep it secret and how will Atlantis react when they find out? Ch 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, this can't be good!**

**by**

**Carter Crazy**

**--**

Sam looked over to the person next to her and laughed. She didnt know why she was so happy all of a sudden but she suspected it woud be something to do with the new shot Beckets uprising apprentice Doctor Keller had given her. It was a shot to test the levels of brain activity in humans and since she and Mckay were the smartest on the base they were the first ones to take the drug. Dr Keller placed the needle down.

"Ok now we just have to wait until morning and see if anything happens, but if you feel any sort of dizziness, sickness, or light headedness come back immediately." Sam and Rodney smiled and nodded.

"Sure ok" They replied, getting of the bed as Keller smiled and walked away. McKay looked at Sam as they started to walk out the door and towards their rooms.

"So do you feel any different?" Sam asked as they reached McKays door. The passageways were dark and empty from the late hour. From the distance a faint sound of laughing and clapping could be heard. Tonight was Becketts birthday party and Atlantis was giving him one to remember. They stopped at his door and Sam looked at him. Mckay smiled.

"Nope you?" he replied.

"No" Suddenly Sam grabbed him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. McKay not knowing what he was doing opened the door and pulled her back into the room with him slamming the door behind them.

"What are we doing McKay? This isn't right" Sam breathed when they broken apart. Rodney stopped.

"You're right, I have no idea what we are doing" He breathed also. They peered into each others eyes and all of a sudden Sam grabbed him again kissing him forcefully, pushing him down on the bed. McKay kissed her back, he couldn't stop himself. Sam pulled back for a second, she knew this was wrong but something was overpowering her telling her it was right. Then like it was in slow motion she leaned down and started to kiss him slowly and passionately again. In the distance the sound of music drifted in making everything else disappeared into the night.

--

The next morning...

Sam woke suddenly to the sound of her name being called. She opened her eyes suddenly and sighed, her head ached. She tried to think of what had happen the night before but guessed she had too much to drink at Becketts party. Sam looked at the ceiling and noticed that something was different, she normally had a purple stripe on the roof but this one was blue. Her heart began to race when she noticed that the sheets felt awfully nice against her bare skin... Bare Skin?!...Naked?! She was Naked! Sam looked beside her to see the one person she wished she didn't... McKay's half naked body wrapped in a sheet, snoring.

"Wholey!" Sam sat up fast rocking the bed enough to wake McKay.

"What? Who?... hey Sam what are you doing here?" Then he saw the sheet wrapped around what looked like her naked body. His eyes flung open and he peered down at himself. "Oh this can't be good" Suddenly they both rolled out of bed pulling the sheet one way and the doona the other. McKay got up that quickly he tangled in the doona and fell over on the floor. Sam looked around for her clothes.

"McKay what the hell happened? Why am I here?! Why are we naked?!" She scrambled around in the sheet. McKay looked just as paniced.

"How the hell should I know? I dont remember anything before the party started last night" McKay argued back. Just then there was a knock at the door. They both froze.

"Hey McKay, is Colonel Carter in there with you! We can't find her anywhere!" Sheppards voice shouted through the door.

"Sam? In here with me?" He look across at Sam who was shaking her arms franticly in the 'no' postion. McKay gulped. "No, why would she be in here with me? Maybe you should check the decks"

"Yeah, ok thanks." John replied, they heard him walk away. McKay turned back to Sam who was trying to pick up her clothes.

"There has to be a logical explanation for this" Mckay said trying to keep the doona around himself as he looked for clothes too. Sam, after finding her clothes, rushed into the bathroom.

"McKay, you don't think we..." Sam shouted from the bathroom. McKay stopped.

"We what?... Got it on last night? I hope not because I can't remember anything!" He heard the shower turn on. Pulling his draws open he quickly got dressed before Sam finished in the shower. He looked at the now wrecked bed as the shower stopped. "Well by the look of the bed I have a good bet we did do something" just then Sam came out the door looking worried.

"Colonel Carter you are needed in the gateroom" a voice echoed over the com. She breathed in a deep breath.

"After you" she motioned for McKay to go out the door first and check for people. McKay did so. Once it was clear, Sam appeared out the door. They walked side by side along the corridor. McKay looked sideways at Sam.

"So you think we?..."

"McKay! Shut up!"

--

**A/N Hi everyone a new idea i thought of. Let me know what you thought. Sorry about any mistakes. If you like it and want me to continue please let me know.**

**Please note that with this story you may think it one thing but i may just turn out something completely different :) and unexpected**

**Thanks for reading everone! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, this can't be good!**

**2**

**--**

McKay and Carter walked towards the gateroom.

"I'm sure we didn't..."

"McKay! I swear one more word and..."

"Colneal Carter" Sheppard greeted as they both walked through the door. "We have been looking for you everywhere. Where were you?" Sheppard asked looking across at McKay then back at Sam. He noticed there was slight tension even more so than usual between the two that he picked up on it immediately. Sam cleared her throat.

"I took a jog out on the west wing and just took a shower" She replied a little too fast. Sheppard noticed her eyes as they glanced across at McKay who was figeting more than normal.

"Oh ok, so you took a shower in Mckay's quarters?" Sheppard stated watching the reaction from Rodney with a smile who nearly fell over himself making up what looked like an excuse.

"What?! Don't be obsurd! Why do you think Sam would even be at my place let alone in my shower... naked... We have nothing to hide, why you can borrow my shower if you ever want too..."

"Mckay!" Sam cut him off and looked back at Sheppard. "Why do you say that?" She asked. Sheppard shrugged.

"Becaue you're wearing his jacket thats all." He replied pointing at the arm of the jacket. Sam looked across at her arm and pursed her lips. Mckay steppd in.

"I let her borrow it... she looked cold" Mckay protested. Sam just put her hand up.

"Alright can we just drop it? What's so urgent?" Sam asked a little irritated from all the attention. Sheppard gave them an odd look then proceeded to turn towards the gate.

"The gates not working."

"What do you mean it's not working?" Sam asked peering at the ring. Sheppard shrugged.

"We dial a number and the lights don't flash" he answered

"Well obviously you must have broken something, here move out of the way!" Mckay said pushing Sheppard away from the control board. He pressed a few things and looked at the gate... nothing happened.

"McKay?" Sam asked over her shoulder.

"I don't know what's wrong with it. I will have to run a few tests but..."

"How long will it take?"

"I don't know a couple of hours, days, a week tops?"

"Well get it working before the wraith find out about it" Sam snapped walking off to another room. Sheppard and Mckay watched her go.

"What did you do this time McKay?" Sheppard asked bluntly.

"What makes you think I did anything?" McKay protested. Sheppard looked across at him.

"Because you always do"

"Hey just because I may have had the best night of my life and didn't remember it..." McKay stopped himself in mid sentence. Sheppard looked at him smiling slightly.

"The best night of your life? Well Dr McKay now you have me intrigued, what was this night all about and did it include one Samantha Carter?" Sheppard questioned, he could see Rodney starting to sweat and stumble over his words.

"A... No... What makes you think... Sam and Me?!... I have work to do" McKay left in a hurry and Sheppard watched him go.

"Oh he's hiding something" Sheppard murmured "And I have to find out what it is" Sheppard manuvered throughout the hallways until he found McKay working quietly in his lab with his back turned to him. Sheppard snuck up behind him. "So what are you hiding?" Sheppard whispered. McKay jumped so high he nearly fell off his chair.

"Sheppard!" McKay cursed as he straightened himself again. "Look I have to get the gate working again! Can we do this some other time?" McKay was about to go back to his work when John placed a hand on it.

"All you have to do is tell me what you did that made last night the best night and I will leave and you won't see me again until lunch" Sheppard said in a convincing tone. McKay looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"As if I'm going to tell you Sam and I ended up in bed toget... Oh Sh...!" McKay cursed as Sheppards eyes went wide.

"You slept with Carter?!"

"No, no, no, no, no that's not what I said, what I said was...." McKay tried to think of an excuse fast but his all so brilliant brain couldn't come up with one.

"You out of all people got her into bed? Wait a go, now there's hope for the rest of us" Sheppard patted him on the back. McKay looked back at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" McKay was getting agitated. Sheppard shrugged

"Nothing, now if you will excuse me, I have people to see. I can't wait till the guys hear about this!"Sheppard started to leave.

"Wait! You can't tell anyone!" McKay was sweating again.

"Why not?"

"Because I, I dont actually remember anything about the getting into bed part or the Sam being with me part" McKay's voice almost went inaudible. Sheppard turned back to him.

"You don't? What, were you drunk?"

"Ha ha, no I wasn't drunk, I just don't remember much of yesterday night before Becketts party" McKay narrowed his eyes.

"You mean you had a blackout?"

"Not just me, Sam didn't remember a thing either" McKay added.

"Probably a good thing" Sheppard mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Have you got the doc to check you both out yet?"

"Not yet I have to get the gate working first" Mckay pointed to his laptop. Shepared smiled and patted him on the back again.

"Ok well make sure you get checked after." Sheppard said as he turned to leave.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" McKay asked dreading the answer. Sheppard smiled back at him.

"Trust me McKay, I won't say a thing."

--

**A/N**

**Or will he? lol**

**Hi guys I'm sorry about wait, I have 3 courses I'm doing at the moment so I'm very busy but i promise to update quicker next time. :) **

**Anyways I do hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks so much for reading everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh This Can't be good**

**3**

**--**

It was a good week and a half later and McKay and Sam had purposely avoided each other as best they could for that whole time. Not only that but the gate still wasn't up and running. McKay picked up a plate of food and proceeded to walk over to Sheppard and the others for some quiet time but on the way he overheard Sheppard speaking rather loudly about something.

"I can't believe he actually did it! I mean come on!" Sheppard said laughing. McKay saw Taylor smile.

"Yes, it is quite hard to believe that the whole thing happened" She replied. Ronan coughed.

"Do you think he would ever get another chance to do it again?" Sheppard laughed.

"I doubt it, you should have seen his face!" Sheppard nearly couldn't hold it in. McKay clenched his fingers around the plate and stormed over to them.

"You promised you wouldn't say a thing! How could you?! You think it's funny to make fun of me sleeping with..."

"McKay!" Sheppard cut him off. McKay looked at him for a second and got the hint from his eyes. "You weren't talking about me were you?" Sheppard shook his head.

"No..."

"But now we are" Ronan stated loudly "Who did you sleep with?" They all stared at McKay and Sheppard placed a hand over his eyes. He knew McKay was thinking quick but not quick enough with the reply he gave.

"Sleeping with... with... my stuffed teddy bear, I hug him of a night to help me sleep" McKay looked across at Sheppard who was shaking his head. Ronan and Taylor looked at him and wasn't sure what to say.

"You sleep with a teddy bear?" Ronan asked. "And they call me strange"

"Hey I'll have you know I am very happy hugging my teddy of a night. He makes the nightmares go away" McKay had dug himself a whole he wasn't sure how to get out of. Taylor tried not to laugh.

"How old are you?" Ronan asked again not believing McKay had slept with a teddy bear in his bed. McKay was fidgeting, he felt himself sweat uncontrollably.

"Excuse me." He turned and left quickly walking down the halls cursing to himself. Just then Sam's voice came across the com.

"_McKay I need to see you in my quarters now please" _Mckay groaned.

"Oh what now!" He continued to curse as he made it to Sam's quarters. "Sam I am here" he said through the door. After a few minutes the door opened and McKay walked in. He looked around and found Sam standing by the bed looking, to McKay, a little distraught. "Hey what's up?" he asked concerned. Sam took a deep breath.

"McKay I don't know how to tell you this. I can't even believe it myself" Sam looked to the floor.

"What? What is it?" McKay moved towards her then stopped as she looked up at him.

"McKay, I'm a week late" She sounded worried. McKay on the other hand wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"A week late? I don't understand, I'm sorry if this had anything to do with the gate being down. I am working as fast as I can to get it up and running." McKay looked at her and she sighed.

"McKay... "She stopped for a moment "My 'girl problem' is late" Sam watched as it half sunk in and realisation dawned on him.

"L... L... Late? Well what does that mean? I mean I know what it means but really?..." McKay was starting to sweat uncontrollably again. Their eyes met.

"McKay, it means I am pregnant and you are the father"

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Let me know if you want more**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
